Love Story
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: [Event Menulis Surat] Ini hanyalah kisah cinta antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Dimulai dari pertemuan manis dan berujung pada perpisahan pahit. Perasaan senang dan sedih datang silih berganti. Kenyataan kelam, di situlah mereka akhirnya disatukan oleh garis takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan./"Oh ya. Aku tahu Sasuke-kun jenius tapi ... semangat, ya!"/"Hn, terima kasih."/


_Jika kukatakan aku menyukaimu, apa kau janji kau tak akan pergi meninggalkanku?_

Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa kini di hadapannya ada seorang Sasuke. Laki-laki tampan nan menawan itu saat ini ada di kamarnya, menemaninya belajar. Bohong kalau Sakura mengatakan dia tidak senang ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan membantunya meningkatkan prestasi belajarnya. Siapa sangka selama ini Sasuke adalah putra dari Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik perusahaan _programming_ yang saat ini menerima investasi dari ayah Sakura─Haruno Kizashi.

Sebenarnya Sakura cukup ragu untuk menerima atau menolak tawaran ini. Tapi ternyata, Sasuke tidak sedingin yang dia bayangkan. Paling tidak, ia tidak menyesal memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran ini. Sebagai teman satu kelas selama dua tahun lebih di SMA Konoha, baru kali ini Sakura berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke seperti ini.

"Haruno."

Gadis itu bergeming, ia tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf," jawab Sakura seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya menggunakan pensil yang dipegangnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah jelas?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum miring. Entah berapa menit Sasuke berbicara, menjelaskan, dan menerangkan, selama itu pula Sakura hanya terpesona dengan Sasuke.

"Aku kurang jelas. Apa kau keberatan jika kuminta untuk mengulanginya sekali lagi?"

"Hn. Tidak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ****© Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto Fanfiction dedicated for Event Menulis Surat

April, 14th 2015

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE STORY**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar terik siang itu. Entah apa yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke tetap berkeras untuk bermain basket saat cuaca sangat panas seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas, Sakura sudah menyiapkan handuk dan air mineral untuk laki-laki itu. Ia berdiri di balik pohon, menunggu Sasuke selesai dengan kegiatannya. Sakura memandang handuk dan air mineral itu secara bergantian sambil tersenyum.

Sekitar beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke mengakhiri permainannya dengan melempar bola basket ke sembarang arah. Ia berjalan menuju bangku yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan. Sakura hampir saja menghampiri Sasuke kalau saja dia tidak melihat Karin yang mendahuluinya.

"Sudah kutebak kau pasti di sini," ucap Karin seraya mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke, "ini air mineral untukmu."

Gadis berambut merah itu memberikan air mineral yang dibawanya. Sementara Sasuke meminum air, Karin menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke menggunakan handuk yang sengaja dia bawa.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, sama-sama." Karin tersipu malu ketika Sasuke memandang ke arahnya.

Meski tak tahu persis apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Sasuke dan Karin, tapi Sakura sudah cukup paham bahwa kedatangannya ke sini tidak ada artinya lagi. Ia pun berjalan kembali ke kelasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengabaikan sebotol air mineral dan handuk yang dibawanya tadi.

Hari pun berganti. Kejadian kemarin yang membuat Sakura sedih sudah dilupakan. Sebut saja Sakura adalah tipe yang mudah melupakan sesuatu. Lagipula apa bagusnya mengingat hal yang tidak pantas untuk diingat-ingat, begitu pikirnya.

Gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu menggoyang-goyangkan pensil yang ada di tangannya. Cukup lama dia berpikir keras untuk mengerjakan soal ini, namun rupanya belum berhasil.

"Ck, yang ini susah sekali," keluh Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Padahal rumusnya sudah benar," Ino ikut mengeluh.

"Kau tanyakan pada Sasuke-kun saja, Sakura-chan. Dia kan jenius, pasti tahu," usul Hinata.

Ino merengut. "Untuk apa bertanya pada Sasuke?"

"Benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan mencari Sasuke-kun dan memintanya membantuku mengerjakan soal ini," ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Nah, semangat!" Hinata mempersembahkan dua jempolnya untuk semangat sahabat merah jambunya.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ino hanya bisa melirik sinis pada Hinata yang memasang wajah polos.

Sakura menyukai Sasuke sudah sejak dulu. Ah, entah sudah berapa tahun. Tapi yang jelas, ia masuk ke SMA Konoha juga demi bisa tetap melihat Sasuke setiap harinya. Meskipun ia tak sekelas dengan Sasuke mengingat kelas dibagi berdasarkan peringkat, itu bukan hal yang besar. Paling tidak, Sakura tetap bisa melihat Sasuke setiap hari.

Mungkin Sakura tetap menjadi penggemar rahasia, entah sampai kapan. Setiap hari, Sakura hanya mengamati laki-laki pujaan hatinya itu dari jauh. Ia mengerti segalanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Makanan favoritnya, hal yang dia benci, dan sesuatu yang dia takuti. Ya, meskipun ia berani bertaruh Sasuke pasti tidak tahu ulang tahunnya. Tapi toh, cinta itu tidak pamrih, kan?

Begitu sampai di ambang pintu perpustakaan, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke perpustakaan. Sakura tahu betul bahwa menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan adalah hal yang biasanya Sasuke lakukan. Dan …

BINGO!

Sakura melihat sosok laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Senyum lebar masih merekah di wajah Sakura, tapi tidak setelah ia melihat Sasuke yang awalnya tengah menggoreskan pena di buku di hadapannya kemudian berbalik ke belakang dan memberikan buku itu pada Karin.

"Ini, Karin. Sebenarnya caramu sudah benar, hanya saja pengoperasian bilangannya salah," ucap Sasuke pada Karin.

"Oh, pantas saja hasilnya tidak ketemu. Ternyata aku salah hitung, ya," respon Karin seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sebenarnya ada cara agar kau tidak terjebak jika ada bilangan semacam ini."

"Ada? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Karin antusias.

"Begini."

Sasuke pun kembali menggoreskan penanya di buku kosong milik Karin. Sakura yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan soal yang susah itu pada Sasuke. Ia memeluk buku kumpulan soal yang dibawanya erat-erat dan berlari menuju kelas.

Kejadian dimana Sakura membatalkan niat untuk meminta pencerahan dari Sasuke sudah berlalu. Sakura sangat kesal waktu itu. Tapi kembali lagi, apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Dia juga bukan siapa-siapa.

Sakura bukan tipe gadis yang baik dalam hal mengingat. Ia memegang teguh pendiriannya yang berbunyi bahwa segala hal yang membuatnya sedih pantas untuk dilupakan dan ditinggalkan. Hidup dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu tidaklah menyenangkan. Lebih baik berjalan memandang lurus ke depan. Itu lebih baik.

"Pasti Sasuke-kun suka dengan bekal yang aku bawa," ucap Sakura percaya diri sambil mengintip isi bekal yang dia bawa.

Sesampainya di kantin, Sakura mencari-cari sosok Sasuke. Begitu melihat Sasuke, Sakura langsung menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau makan siang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku bawakan bekal untukmu."

Sasuke menatap kotak yang dibawa Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah janji akan makan siang bersama Karin hari ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis musim semi di hadapannya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Karin yang sudah duduk manis di salah satu meja yang tersedia di kantin.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

BRAK!

Setelah membanting kotak bekal itu di atas meja, Sakura langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dengan posisi tangan sebagai bantalan agar kepalanya tidak langsung bertatapan dengan meja. Ino dan Hinata yang menyadari perilaku menyimpang Sakura itu saling bertukar pandangan.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan ragu.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata. "Ng."

"Kau terlihat lesu, _Forehead_. Karena Sasuke lagi?" Kali ini Ino yang berkomentar.

"Tidak juga, _Pig_."

Gadis beriris teduh itu menggeleng lemah. Ia tak mau menambah beban pikiran kedua sahabatnya yang selama ini sangat baik padanya.

"Lalu kenapa?" desak Ino.

Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan pada gadis pirang beriris _aquamarine_ itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Matamu tidak bisa berbohong, _baka_!"

"Sudahlah, Ino-chan. Biarkan saja jika Sakura-chan tidak mau cerita pada kita," ujar Hinata dengan volume suara lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" jawab Ino dengan nada setengah membentak.

Inilah yang paling tidak Sakura sukai. Dia benci ketika harus berhadapan dengan kedua sahabatnya ini. Ino dan Hinata tak pernah bisa akur. Padahal faktanya mereka berdua adalah sahabat baik Sakura. Namun tanpa bisa dipatahkan siapa pun, Ino dan Hinata memang tidak pernah sependapat. Keduanya selalu berbeda pendapat terlebih ketika berhadapan dengan masalah Sakura.

"Cukup, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar? Ini masalahku."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Ino, Hinata, aku pulang dulu, ya!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ino dan Hinata, Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk bermain _gadget_. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berjalan sendirian waktu itu.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn?"

"Hari ini Sasuke-kun akan menemaniku belajar bahasa Inggris, kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku masih ada sedikit urusan. Mungkin aku akan datang terlambat," jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya menanggapi jawaban Sasuke. Seketika semangat belajarnya seakan menurun. "Oh, begitu."

"Kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura tidak tahu apa alasan yang masuk akal tentang kenapa Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba menawarinya untuk pergi bersamanya. Ya, meskipun acara ini lebih menekankan pada keperluan Sasuke. Tapi apa pun itu, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Sasuke tidak akan meminta Sakura menemaninya setiap hari, jadi Sakura tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Siang itu, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke. Tak ada percakapan. Sakura ragu laki-laki beriris kelam itu mau menanggapi ocehannya jadi Sakura memilih untuk diam. Hanya suara hiruk-pikuk di sepanjang jalan lah yang turut mengiringi langkah mereka.

Sekitar lima belas menit mereka berjalan. Ternyata tempat yang Sasuke tuju adalah Mall Konoha. Entah apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan di tempat ramai seperti itu, Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti saja.

Begitu sampai di sebuah kios yang menjual perhiasan, Sasuke memasuki kios itu.

"Aku ingin memesan cincin pertunangan," ucap Sasuke pada penjaga toko.

"Tuan bisa menunjukkan bagaimana modelnya dan ukurannya terlebih dulu," jawab gadis penjaga toko yang diketahui bernama Ayame─dilihat dari _name text_ yang ada di bajunya.

Begitu mendengar samar-samar pembicaraan Sasuke dan penjaga toko, gadis beriris teduh itu mendekati Sasuke dengan ragu. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang mencoba cincin-cincin itu, sepertinya mencari yang pas untuknya.

"Sakura, tolong kau coba cincin ini. Cari yang pas untukmu."

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Laki-laki yang berambut mencuat di bagian belakangnya ini baru saja memintanya mencoba cincin pertunangan? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Ah, Sakura tidak boleh senang dulu. Tetap tenang dan lakukan apa yang semestinya dia lakukan.

Tiga menit sudah Sakura melepas-memakai cincin-cincin yang ada untuk mencari ukuran yang pas untuknya.

"Ini, Sasuke-kun. Pas untukku," ucap Sakura seraya memberikan cincin perak itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan sehelai kertas. "Aku ingin yang modelnya seperti di gambar ini," Sasuke memberikan cincin yang seukuran dengannya, "satunya dengan ukuran ini," ia lalu memberikan cincin yang seukuran dengan Sakura, "dan satunya lagi dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari ini."

"Baiklah."

_Hah?_

Jadi Sasuke memintanya untuk mencari cincin yang pas dengannya hanya untuk memesan yang lebih besar dari ukurannya? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Lebih besar? Memang untuk siapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Karin."

DEG

Sakura tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya kali ini. Sasuke mencoba cincin, itu berarti untuknya. Lalu … cincin satunya lagi untuk Karin. Ini cincin pertunangan. Tolong katakan pada Sakura bahwa Sasuke dan Karin tidak akan bertunangan. Katakan padanya bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

"Sasuke-kun, apa setelah pertunangan kemudian berlanjut ke pernikahan?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itulah tujuan dari pertunangan?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Ino-chan, kau sudah dengar bahwa ada guru baru?"

Hinata memandang gadis Yamanaka yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah. Tadi banyak yang membicarakannya di sepanjang koridor," jawab Ino.

"Katanya guru baru itu akan mengajar geografi di kelas kita," ucap Hinata.

"Menurutku tidak apa-apa. Yah, bisa menggantikan guru mengerikan itu."

Ino tersenyum licik. Lagipula, tak ada yang merasa betah dengan Orochimaru-sensei. Guru paling menyebalkan se-SMA Konoha. Selalu memberikan tugas, PR, dan tak segan menyuruh muridnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah sekalipun hari itu adalah hari libur hanya untuk mengadakan ulangan atau remidi.

"Kalau menurut Sakura-chan bagaimana?" Kali ini Hinata melemparkan pertanyaan pada sosok merah jambu yang duduk di seberangnya.

Dari tadi Haruno Sakura hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak berbicara sedikit pun. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Hinata setelah tak mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Ehh? Apa kalian bilang?"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau kenapa lagi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," dusta Sakura sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah.

"Biar kutebak, Sasuke, kan?" tebak Ino.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Jujur dia masih bimbang antara harus menceritakan hal ini pada Ino dan Hinata atau tidak. Tapi jika harus memendamnya sendiri, Sakura tidak kuat.

"Sasuke-kun akan menikah."

"APA?!" respon Ino dan Hinata hampir bersamaan.

"Kemarin Sasuke-kun membeli cincin pertunangan. Dia akan bertunangan dengan Karin. Hahaha, mereka sangat serasi, cocok sekali," ucap Sakura seraya tertawa miris seakan menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh," sanggah Ino.

"Sakura-chan, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata menatap Sakura khawatir.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Mulai sekarang aku akan melupakan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku harus melupakannya!"

Sudah bertahun-tahun Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan baru kali ini gadis beriris klorofil itu menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Ya, baru kali ini. Rupanya Haruno Sakura sudah benar-benar lelah dengan kenyataan hidup.

"Ya, baguslah kalau kau mau melupakan Sasuke."

"Sakura-chan lebih baik memikirkan keputusan ini lagi."

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menerima semua masukan dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo, sekarang kita belajar lagi," ajak Sakura bersemangat.

Akhirnya, pagi itu sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata belajar bersama di taman sekolah. Ketika sedang asyik mengerjakan soal bahasa Indonesia tentang teks anekdot, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki beriris _onyx _datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura," panggil laki-laki itu dengan nada datar.

Mengetahui Sasuke mencarinya, Sakura langsung bangkit dari kursinya lalu meraih tas ranselnya dan buku-bukunya. "Maaf, Ino dan Hinata. Aku mau ke kelas duluan," pamitnya kemudian.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih ketika Sakura sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di kamarnya. Pena di jarinya bergerak dengan beraturan membentuk rentetan huruf dan angka di atas lembaran kertas putih. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura memutuskan untuk belajar sendiri padahal seharusnya Sasuke menemaninya belajar. Gadis itu juga tidak merasa keberatan ketika hari mulai petang namun Sasuke belum datang─tanpa memberi kabar. Bahkan, ia malah merasa senang akan hal itu.

Ketika tengah sibuk menghitung, Sakura mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu yang datang.

Dua menit berlalu dan bel belum juga berhenti padahal Sakura yakin saat ini ibunya ada di rumah. Akhirnya, Sakura meninggalkan kegiatannya sejenak untuk sekedar turun ke bawah dan membukakan pintu.

Ketika sampai di bawah, Sakura mendapati ibunya tengah berada di ambang pintu─sepertinya berbicara dengan tamu. Mengetahui hal itu, Sakura hampir kembali ke kamarnya kalau saja dia tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan ibunya.

"Ah, Sasuke," ucap Mebuki begitu mendapati laki-laki beriris kelam muncul di balik pintu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat datang," sahut Sasuke seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Mebuki tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Apa tadi ada urusan penting?"

"Begitulah. Acara makan dengan keluarga Uzumaki," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Sakura yang diam-diam menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan ibunya itu langsung menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Wah, ada perkembangan apa dengan hubungan Itachi dan Karin?"

"Mereka sudah bertunangan. Rencananya acara peresmian pertunangan Itachi dan Karin akan dilakukan setelah Karin lulus SMA."

_Itachi dan Karin?_

_Bertunangan?_

_Jadi?_

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Ya, sudah. Sasuke langsung ke kamar saja. Sakura pasti masih menunggumu," ucap Mebuki seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, baiklah."

Baiklah, keterkejutan Sakura dengan percakapan barusan masih belum mereda. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa selama ini dia salah menduga, salah mengira, dan salah dalam segalanya. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sebelum Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya.

Tak berselang lama setelah Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Sakura membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura tanpa berani menatap langsung wajah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku meminta maaf?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena mengabaikanku saat aku memanggilmu di taman sekolah waktu itu, kan?" tebak Sasuke seraya memutar matanya dengan malas.

Sakura tersenyum lega. Meski Sasuke tak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa dia meminta maaf, tapi setidaknya kini dia sudah merasa lebih baikan setelah meminta maaf pada laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Ya. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai belajar!"

Ujian semester tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura harus mendapatkan nilai yang baik. Bagi Sasuke mungkin bukan masalah besar mengingat adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu termasuk kategori siswa jenius, tapi bagi Sakura ujian semester adalah masalah yang cukup besar untuknya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar respon Sasuke. Ia menempelkan ujung pensilnya di pipinya─menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengerjakan soal. Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu menoleh pada laki-laki yang saat ini menatap ke arahnya.

"Kita bersahabat, kan?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut mendengar pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya. Wajahnya terdiam seolah mengisyaratkan pada Sakura untuk menjelaskan.

"Maksudku, kita saling mengenal, kita belajar bersama, kadang makan bersama dan pulang bersama. Itu berarti kita sahabat, kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Hn, itu terserah kau saja."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kalau terserah aku, berarti mulai sekarang kita sahabat!"

Bukan tak lagi mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, tapi untuk sekarang ini menjadi sahabat Sasuke saja sudah merupakan hal yang membahagiakan untuknya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Besok ujian semester. Untuk itu, malam ini Sakura belajar ekstra─dengan ditemani Sasuke tentunya. Entah apa yang membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu sangat buruk dalam hal menghitung. Tapi yang jelas, dia tidak pernah mendapat nilai matematika lebih dari empat. Hal itu juga yang mendasari Haruno Kizashi meminta Sasuke untuk menemani Sakura belajar. Dulu Sasuke mengajari Sakura karena atas dasar permintaan ayah Sakura, tapi sekarang─seiring berubahnya waktu semuanya berubah.

Sekarang laki-laki tampan itu adalah sahabat Sakura. Belajar bersama sahabat adalah hal yang semestinya dilakukan, kan?

"Kenapa bisa menjadi -26? Ini sulit sekali!" keluh Sakura seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ah, kapan mata pelajaran ini akan berpihak pada Sakura.

"Karena ini dipangkatkan dulu, Sakura. Baru setelah itu bisa kau kalikan lalu dikurangkan," jelas Sasuke seraya menuliskan pengitungannya.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung melihat Sasuke yang bisa dengan mudahnya menjawab soal-soal mengerikan itu.

"Oh, iya. Hehehe." Sakura terkekeh.

"Lalu kalau yang ini bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura

"Yang mana?"

"Ini."

Sakura menunjuk soal nomor 17. Soal tentang trigonometri yang sangat tidak dipahaminya.

Sekilas Sasuke membaca soal yang Sakura tunjuk. Detik berikutnya, jari-jari Sasuke menari di kertas buram itu. Menghasilkan rentetan angka yang jika semakin dibaca semakin membuat bingung orang yang membacanya.

"Seperti ini," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar biasanya seraya memberikan kertas hasil pekerjaannya pada Sakura.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Ah, ya?" respon Sakura begitu tersadar dari lamunannya tentang pangeran berkuda putih idamannya.

"Ini, yang kau tanyakan tadi."

Sakura mengangguk dan membaca hasil pekerjaan Sasuke. Dia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Yah, meskipun entah sebenarnya dia benar-benar paham atau tidak. Hanya saja, hal yang pasti dia yakini di sini adalah kini Sasuke sudah berbeda sejak pertama kali mereka belajar bersama.

Laki-laki itu sudah tidak secuek dulu. Laki-laki itu baik padanya. Laki-laki itu sekarang adalah sahabatnya. Sudah banyak yang berubah kini. Hanya perasaannya pada pemuda itu yang tidak berubah. Sampai kapan pun, Haruno Sakura akan mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sepenuh hatinya.

_HASIL UJIAN SEMESTER I SMA KONOHA_

Begitu Guru Kakashi menempel kertas itu di papan pengumuman, siswa-siswi SMA Konoha berbondong-bondong mendekati papan tersebut. Satu per satu dari mereka menggerakkan jari telunjuk dari atas ke bawah guna mencari nama mereka.

Sakura yang saat itu baru keluar dari kelasnya juga ikut berlari melihat nilai hasil ujian semester sudah ditempel. Ia membelah kerumunan siswa itu demi mencari namanya yang entah berada di peringkat berapa.

Dan ternyata Sakura berada di urutan 99 dari 150 siswa. Tentu saja ini bukan peringkat yang Sakura inginkan. Jika nilainya terus seperti ini, Sakura khawatir tidak bisa lolos tes masuk universitas.

Entah karena sedih atau apa, Sakura berjalan menuju taman sekolah. Ia duduk sendirian sambil melamun─entah melamunkan apa. Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasakan bangku di sampingnya diduduki.

"Masih ada ujian semester dua, kau bisa memperbaikinya," ucap sosok di samping Sakura.

Gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar," sahut Sakura seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau bisa. Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menemanimu belajar. Sekarang jam belajarmu harus ditambah. Setuju?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Entah bagaimana waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga kini ujian semester sudah di depan mata. Siap tidak siap, seluruh siswa di SMA Konoha harus mengikuti ujian semester ini. Baru setelah itu mereka bisa lulus dan mengikuti tes untuk masuk universitas impian masing-masing.

Sakura sudah bekerja keras, tentu saja. Setiap pulang sekolah dia selalu belajar dengan ditemani Sasuke. Katakan saja bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana kita akan melihat apa yang bisa Sakura gapai.

"Wah, hari ini ujian semester. Aku tidak menyangka. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menginjakkan kaki sebagai murid kelas satu. Sekarang aku murid kelas tiga. Bahkan sebentar lagi akan lulus," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Setelah itu, hanya suara langkah kaki keduanya yang terdengar. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Begitu hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah, Sakura menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Aku tahu Sasuke-kun jenius, tapi … semangat, ya!" seru Sakura seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hn, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura pun kembali mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati koridor. Hingga akhirnya mereka harus berpisah karena ruang kelas mereka yang berbeda. Gadis musim semi itu berani bertaruh dia tidak salah dengar ketika mendengar Sasuke mengatakan satu kalimat yang cukup mengejutkan ketika laki-laki itu masuk ke kelasnya.

"Semoga berhasil."

Mungkin tak ada yang menyadari bahwa saat ini Sakura merasa seperti ada kembang api yang meledak di atas kepalanya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Berbagai ruang di sekolah menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Seusai ujian semester hari pertama, hampir seluruh siswa memutuskan untuk belajar bersama dengan teman di sekolah untuk menyiapkan ujian semester esok hari. Begitu juga Sakura. Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura tengah belajar di perpustakaan.

"Hn, cukup sampai di sini. Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke seraya menggendong tasnya.

"Um, baiklah," jawab Sakura menyetujui.

Akhirnya, sore yang cerah itu digunakan oleh remaja berbeda gender itu untuk berbincang-bincang di sepanjang jalan pulang.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana ujiannya tadi?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu demi memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Mudah," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya, membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat keren.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu menoleh pada sosok yang mengajaknya berbicara. "Ada beberapa soal yang sulit."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Setelah lulus, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah di Harvard University, ya?"

Jangan tanya bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu hal ini, Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Sakura. Waktu itu mereka berdua tengah berbagi sedikit cerita tentang impian mereka. Sasuke mengatakan dia ingin meneruskan kuliahnya di Harvard Univesity. Itu tidak mustahil mengingat Sasuke tergolong siswa yang jenius dan memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata─bahkan sepertinya lebih. Sedangkan Sakura akan melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Masuk jurusan kedokteran lalu bisa bekerja menjadi seorang dokter adalah impiannya sejak dulu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sampai tidak ada yang menyadarinya. "Hn, itu impianku."

"Aku ikut senang."

Apa kau yakin, Sakura?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_Sasuke-kun …_

_Tidak terasa, ya kita sudah bersama-sama selama hampir tiga tahun di SMA Konoha. Ah, kita juga satu SMP dulu. Meskipun dulu kita tidak sedekat ini. Hari ini pengumuman kelulusan dan aku yakin kau pasti mendapat nilai yang tinggi._

_Hari-hari di saat kita bersama seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin. Sekarang kita akan berjalan di jalan yang berbeda._

_Kau benar-benar terlihat bahagia saat mengatakan akan melanjutkan kuliah di Harvard University. Aku pun juga begitu. Aku senang kalau kau senang._

_Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu!_

_Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata. Tapi aku masih ingin mengungkapkannya padamu. Maka dari itu, aku memberikan surat ini. Hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita pulang bersama. Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang berharga. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya._

_Aku berharap suatu hari nanti kita dapat bertemu lagi. Apa kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku berpikir, "Aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang ini."_

_Sejak saat itu, setiap hari terasa menyenangkan. Namun kadang juga terasa menyakitkan. Aku ingin mengatakannya dari dulu. Mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir sebagai teman saja._

_Bunga sakura mekar lebih awal dari biasanya. Saat musim semi tiba, kita akan berada pada jalan masing-masing. Terima kasih atas semuanya._

_Hihihi. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu._

_Salam,_

_Haruno Sakura_

Sakura membaca sekali lagi surat yang baru saja ditulisnya. Ia lalu melipat kertas itu menjadi lebih kecil dan memasukkannya ke sebuah amplop berwarna merah hati.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Musim semi seakan datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Bunga sakura sudah bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. Menambah indah suasana sore yang cerah ini.

"Sekali lagi, selamat!" seru Sakura dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali, Sakura," sahut Sasuke, masih dengan nada datarnya.

Sakura terdiam menerawang. Mengagumi sosok yang kini berjalan beriringan dengannya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke menerima penghargaan sebagai lulusan terbaik tahun ini di atas panggung. Sasuke menyampaikan pidato singkatnya dengan sangat berwibawa dan berkharisma.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu mencium sebuket bunga yang dibawanya. Sebenarnya itu milik Sasuke dari pihak sekolah, tapi Sasuke mengatakan tidak menginginkan bunga itu dan memberikanya pada Sakura. Apapun itu, Sakura menyukainya.

"Habis itu hebat sekali. Kau adalah lulusan terbaik tahun ini. U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke, lulusan terbaik." Sakura mengeja nama Sasuke.

"Kau berlebihan."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa berekspresi begitu datar di saat bahagia seperti ini? Coba Sakura yang ada di posisi Sasuke, mungkin dia akan berteriak kencang, tertawa girang, dan menari seperti orang gila. Tapi sayangnya Sakura tidak mendapatkan posisi itu. Ah, tapi setidaknya Sakura masuk dalam peringkat 50 besar di ujian semester kemarin. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Masa' kau tidak senang?"

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. "Hn, aku senang."

"Sepertinya begitu." Sakura tersenyum, dia memeluk erat-erat buket bunga yang ada di genggamannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh, tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. "Hm?"

Laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu merogoh sebuah amplop dari sakunya. "Sakura, aku menemukan surat ini. Apa ini milikmu?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tadi pagi Sakura diam-diam memasukkan amplop itu ke loker Sasuke. Mungkinkah ini waktunya Sakura mendengar jawaban Sasuke?

"Hahaha. Bukan aku!"

Ah, entah apa yang membuat Sakura tidak mengakui bahwa itu adalah surat miliknya. Habisnya, seharusnya Sasuke sudah tahu hal itu. Mengingat ada nama Sakura di sana.

"Hn."

"Apa Sasuke-kun sudah membacanya?" tanya Sakura dengan ragu.

"Belum. Aku menemukannya di lokerku. Kurasa ini untukmu."

Sakura terdiam, tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Tidak menyangka Sasuke malah salah menangkap. Laki-laki itu malah mengira surat itu adalah surat untuk Sakura yang nyasar di loker Sasuke─mengingat loker mereka berdekatan. Padahal faktanya surat tersebut adalah pernyataan cinta Sakura untuk Sasuke. Haruskah usahanya sia-sia?

"Kurasa kau juga tidak mau menerima surat ini."

"…"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberikan surat itu pada Sakura. "Bisa bantu aku untuk membuangnya?"

Bagai disambar petir, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Tapi apa boleh buat, ternyata menyatakan perasaan lewat surat bukanlah ide yang baik.

"T-Tentu saja."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana tesnya tadi?" tanya Hinata seraya menyedot jus jeruknya.

Sekian detik berlalu namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan menjawab pertanyaan gadis beriris seputih kapas itu. Gadis musim semi itu hanya mengaduk jus jambunya sambil melamun.

"Hei, Sakura. Kenapa kau melamun?" Kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

"Eh? Tes masuk univeritas, ya? Tes tertulis lumayan tapi tes wawancara cukup menengangkan," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya. "Kalian sendiri bagaimana?"

Hinata memasang pose berpikir. "Ya, lumayan."

"Kemungkinan untukku diterima aku taksir lima puluh persen," ucap Ino.

Tiga gadis yang sudah bersahabat lama itu pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka menikmati makan siang di salah satu restoran di Konoha. Mereka menikmati hidangan yang sudah dipesan.

"Ino, Hinata," panggil Sakura setelah mengelap bibirnya menggunakan tisu.

Kedua sahabatnya langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun akan melanjutkan kuliah di Harvard. Menurut kalian bagaimana kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya?" tanya Sakura sambil menerawang. Mengingat insiden surat yang berhasil membuat hatinya hancur dan remuk.

"Ka-kalau itu terserah padamu, Sakura-chan. Aku mendukung semua keputusanmu," ucap Hinata seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura, bermaksud meyakinkan.

"Hah? Aku tidak setuju. Apa-apaan kau menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Tidak!" sembur Ino tanpa jeda.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Akhir pekan.

Sakura terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Begitu bangun, Sakura langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan badannya dan lekas turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarga. Terakhir ia dengar ibunya memanggil namanya untuk segera turun ke bawah.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Sakura seraya menarik kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan," sapa Mebuki seraya meletakkan piring di hadapan Sakura.

"Ada rencana untuk hari ini, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rentetan huruf yang tertera di Koran Konoha pagi ini.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Kalau begitu hari ini kita akan membersihkan rumah bersama-sama," seru Mebuki bersemangat.

"Setelah sarapan kita membersihkan rumah," final Kizashi.

Gudang lah yang saat ini menjadi sasaran. Baik Kizashi, Mebuki, maupun Sakura terjun langsung ke gudang untuk memilah barang-barang yang pantas disimpan, diangkat ke rumah, atau bahkan dibuang.

Ketika tengah meneliti isi rak, Sakura menemukan sebuah album foto lama yang terlihat using terutama pada bagian sampulnya. Perlahan gadis cantik itu membuka album tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat foto-foto ayah dan ibunya semasa masih remaja.

Pada setiap foto selalu ada kutipan yang disertakan di bawahnya. Hingga kemudian ada sebuah foto kedua orang tuanya yang tampak bahagia dalam acara kelulusan.

"Itu saat ayah dan ibumu ini duduk di bangku SMA. Waktu itu ayahmu meninggalkan ibu untuk melanjutkan di univeritas impiannya. Ibu merasa sangat kehilangan saat itu. Rasanya begitu berat menjalani hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih dengan hubungan jarak jauh," jelas Mebuki seraya tersenyum pada anak semata wayangnya.

_Karena kehilangan bukan melulu tentang kematian. Namun juga karena meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan._

Begitu membaca kalimat di bawah foto tersebut, Sakura langsung menutup album foto itu dan mengembalikannya di tempatnya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas selempangnya, mengabaikan kedua orang tuanya─terutama ibunya─yang memanggilnya berulang kali.

Ketika tengah menunggu taksi, Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor di sana.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura ketika teleponnya diangkat setelah sebelumnya terdengar nada sambung.

"Hn," sahut suara di seberang sana.

"Apa hari ini kau sibuk?"

"Tidak."

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin kita bertemu. Bisa, kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sekarang di Kafe Noragami," ucap Sakura.

"Kebetulan aku sedang dekat dari kafe ini. Mungkin aku akan datang lebih dulu dari kau."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Sebelumnya, Sakura bimbang tentang apakah dia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke atau tidak. Tapi setelah melihat foto tadi beserta kutipan yang turut menyertainya, Sakura menjadi yakin. Dia harus mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke karena dia tidak mau kehilangan laki-laki itu.

Tak cukup waktu lama sampai taksi datang menghampiri Sakura. Ia masuk ke taksi dan mengatakan tempat yang menjadi tujuannya pada sang supir. Sakura juga mengetikkan pesan untuk Ino.

**To : Ino-pig**

**Ino, aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang. Aku butuh bantuanmu.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Keadaan kafe siang itu cukup ramai. Para pengunjung berdatangan silih berganti. Sasuke lebih tertarik untuk melihat ke luar dimana jalanan begitu ramai dan padat. Sudah beberapa menit dia di sini, duduk sendirian menunggu gadis merah muda yang katanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Ketika tengah sibuk mengamati, tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang menghampiri.

Tentu saja sosok itu adalah sosok yang Sasuke kenali. Sasuke masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya, tapi tidak ketika gadis beriris _amethyst_ itu langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan mencium bibir laki-laki itu secara sensual.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke setelah mendorong gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, Sakura juga tidak," ucap Hinata seraya kembali mencium Sasuke.

Saat itu juga, Sakura yang sudah sampai di depan kafe langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan sangat terkejut ketika mendapati laki-laki yang dicintainya sedang berciuman dengan sahabat baiknya. Gadis berambut pirang yang datang bersama Sakura juga tak kalah terkejut melihat insiden ini.

Ayolah, ini kafe. Apa mereka tidak malu jika ada orang yang melihat?

"Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, kalian berciuman?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"T-Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang Sakura-chan lihat," elak Hinata setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Tanpa disadari, bulir-bulir air sudah bergumul di sudut mata Sakura. Mati-matian gadis musim semi itu mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

"Maaf. Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku," ujar Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan kafe. Menyisakan Sasuke, Ino, dan Hinata.

"Jadi ini yang kalian perbuat? Dengar, Sasuke! Sakura mencintaimu! Seharusnya kau tahu itu, Bodoh!" maki Ino tanpa ragu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa kau pantas mengataiku seperti itu?"

Hei, Sasuke juga tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Salahkan saja Hinata, kenapa gadis gila itu tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang Sasuke.

"Dasar, Bajing*n! Jika tahu orang yang disukai Sakura seperti, aku tidak akan pernah mendukungnya!" Kali ini volume suara Ino sudah naik satu oktaf dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu apa, eh?"

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa kalian berciuman. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan melepaskan Sakura untukmu, Sasuke. Akan kubuat dia membencimu karena …"

Cukup lama Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. Seperti masih ada keraguan untuk melanjutkannya.

"Karena apa?" Sasuke menatap remeh Ino.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"… aku mencintainya!"

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata, mereka berdua terkejut. Sasuke mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk memasang wajah datarnya meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin akan berhasil. Sedangkan Hinata kini menatap Ino tak percaya.

Jadi, selama ini Ino menyukai Sakura?

"Dan kau, Hinata! Berhentilah memasang topeng malaikatmu itu. Aku sudah muak," maki Ino seraya menuding wajah Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"A-Aku memang salah. Tapi seharusnya Sakura-chan bisa mengerti keadaan ini. Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun sejak dulu tanpa bisa dekat dengannya. Aku iri dengan Sakura-chan," jelas Hinata sejujur-jujurnya.

"_Bitch, pelase!_ Apa kau sadar selama ini Sakura selalu menyayangimu, membantumu, dan membelamu? Dia menganggapmu seperti adiknya sendiri, dia menghiburmu setiap kau sedih, dan dia bahkan membelamu setiap kali aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas tentangmu. Tapi apa? Apa balasanmu untuk Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan nada membentak.

Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa. Mungkin dia sedang merutuki segala kebodohannya.

"A-Aku … minta maaf," ucap Hinata tanpa berani menatap Ino.

"Setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan? Lucu sekali. Kalian berdua gila!"

Tak ada jawaban setelah kalimat yang dilontarkan Ino. Hinata hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Sasuke, laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya─sepertinya hendak pergi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan, Uchiha! Dia menyukaimu sejak dulu. Dia mencintaimu lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan. Jika memang kau tidak menyukainya, jangan biarkan dia berharap padamu!"

DEG

Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Ino. Ia teringat pada surat yang Sakura berikan untuknya. Sasuke tahu Sakura pasti tersakiti saat laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa belum membaca surat itu dan meminta Sakura untuk membuang surat tersebut.

Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu. Dia mengerti bahwa itu surat dari Sakura yang diberikan padanya. Bukannya surat untuk Sakura yang salah dimasukkan ke lokernya. Tapi, untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Sakura, Sasuke tidak mengerti. Dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Maka dari itu, dia memilih jalan yang menyakitkan ini.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Restoran Kamichama

Seingatnya, terakhir kali mereka berkumpul di sini adalah ketika mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama setelah selesai menjalani tes masuk di Universitas Konoha. Siapa yang menyangka, pertemuan kali ini akan menjadi pertemuan yang terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua," ucap Sakura diiringi senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Hari ini mahasiswa yang lolos tes sudah diumumkan. Baik Sakura, Ino, maupun Hinata ketiganya dinyatakan lolos tes meski dengan skor nilai yang beragam.

Kedua sosok di hadapannya itu hanya terdiam, tak ada yang berniat menanggapi ucapan selamat dari Sakura.

"Aku tak percaya harus mengatakan ini pada kalian," ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan intens. "Hinata, aku tidak tahu apakah kita masih bisa bersahabat lagi setelah semua yang terjadi. Sebenarnya semuanya akan lebih mudah jika kau mengatakannya dari awal. Tapi sudahlah, semua sudah berlalu."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata penuh sesal. Namun pada kenyataannya, nasi telah menjadi bubur, semuanya sudah terlanjur.

Kali ini Sakura beralih menatap Ino. "Aku menghargai perasaanmu, Ino. Tapi maaf, kita hanya sahabat dan tidak akan pernah bisa lebih dari itu. Kau tentu tahu apa maksudku. Banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang mencintaimu sebagaimana mestinya."

"Aku mengerti." Ino mengangguk.

"Aku akan pergi ke Korea dan kuliah di sana. Akan sangat sulit bagiku jika tetap melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Selamat tinggal, Hinata. Selamat tinggal, Ino."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari kedua sahabat─gadis di hadapannya, Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan meraih tas selempangnya. Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah Konoha Airport.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari ini keberangkatan Sasuke ke Amerika.

Sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan Jepang, keluarganya memutuskan untuk mengadakan makan siang bersama. Karin dan Naruto juga diundang dalam acara makan siang ini. Yah, meskipun Minato dan Kushina tidak bisa hadir dikarenakan kesibukan yang nyatanya tak pernah absen.

Sasuke tengah melamun saat itu. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh laki-laki berwajah tampan itu.

"Kenapa kau melamun, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya.

"Hn, tidak," elak Sasuke.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Ino. Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura," ucap Karin setelah meletakkan piring, sendok, dan garpu di meja makan.

"Haruno Sakura? Sakura anak semata wayang Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki? Sakura yang rambutnya merah muda dan irisnya hijau itu? Bukankah dia selalu kau temani belajar?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke mendelik mendengar pertanyaan sahabat duriannya itu. "Berhenti memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya."

Naruto terkekeh. "Hahaha, kau cemburu? Itu berarti benar kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Tidak. Itu bodoh sekali," tolak Sasuke.

"Apa kau merasakan jantungmu berdebar-debar saat ada di dekatnya?" tanya Naruto disertai sengiran khasnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan ketika Sakura ada di dekatnya. Tidak tahu apa dan mengapa, tapi dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa rongga dadamu panas dan darahmu terasa berdesir saat melihatnya bersama orang lain?" Kali ini Itachi yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hn."

Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana ketika dia melihat Sakura sedang di perpustakaan dengan Gaara─teman sekelas Sakura. Ia merasa darahnya berdesir, panas di rongga dadanya, dan ingin sekali ia menarik Sakura menjauh dari laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau merasa ingin selalu menemaninya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya?" Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Hn."

Tanpa bisa dipatahkan siapa pun, perasaan itu ada dan semakin besar setelah Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke. Perasaan ini menemani, menjaga, dan melindungi gadis rapuh itu nyata adanya.

"Itu artinya kau jatuh cinta, Bodoh! Masa' kau tidak tahu," ujar Naruto seraya tertawa kecil.

Tapi sekuat apa pun fakta tentang hal-hal di atas, Sasuke masih ingin menyangkal perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya─entah sampai kapan.

Setelah makan siang selesai, Sasuke berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya. Juga pada kakaknya, sahabatnya, dan juga calon kakak iparnya.

"Uchiha mengerti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan."

"Ayah dan Ibu akan selalu mendoakanmu, Nak."

"Kau harus berusaha, Sasuke."

"Teme, lakukan yang menurutmu benar!"

"Semoga berhasil!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya saat ini. Dia membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan menghampiri mobilnya. Setelah koper hitamnya dimasukkan ke bagasi, Sasuke masuk ke mobil. Supir kepercayaan ayahnya lah yang akan mengantarkan ke bandara.

Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di Konoha Airport. Begitu sampai, Sasuke langsung menyeret kopernya menuju ruang keberangkatakan. Langkah kakinya tak terdengar dikarenakan keramaian di bandara.

Laki-laki beriris _onyx_ itu masuk ke barisan dimana para calon penumpang tengah memberikan tiketnya.

_Apa kau merasakan jantungmu berdebar-debar saat ada di dekatnya?_

_Apa rongga dadamu panas dan darahmu terasa berdesir saat melihatnya bersama orang lain?_

_Apa kau merasa ingin selalu menemaninya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya?_

Sasuke mendengus. Entah kenapa kalimat-kalimat itu terngiang di benaknya. Semakin dia ingin melupakannya, ingatan tentang kalimat tersebut malah semakin merajalela. Sasuke ingin menyangkal perasaan itu, tapi nyatanya dia tidak bisa.

_Itu artinya kau jatuh cinta, Bodoh! Masa' kau tidak tahu._

Laki-laki penyandang marga Uchiha itu menatap karcis yang ada di genggamannya.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya," ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Maaf. Tiketnya, Tuan," pinta sang penjaga tiket pada Sasuke. Tanpa disadari kini tiba saatnya Sasuke masuk ke pesawat dan melakukan penerbangan ke Amerika.

"Tidak sekarang," jawab Sasuke ambigu. Dia mengantongi kembali selembar kertas itu dan menarik kopernya menjauh dari barisan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan ke Korea. Seingatnya, jadwal penerbangan Sakura masih satu jam lagi. Ia tak peduli beberapa kali menabrak bahu orang. Saat ini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Sakura.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling guna mencari sosok merah jambu yang dikasihinya. Iris _onyx_ miliknya meneliti setiap orang yang duduk di sana sampai menemukan gadis yang dicarinya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap langsung Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

GREP

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia pun mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah.

"Aku tidak peduli apa kau akan percaya atau tidak jika kukatakan sejujurnya bahwa aku dan Hinata tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh! Brengsek! Egois! Lebih baik kau mati!" maki Sakura dengan volume suara yang sudah naik satu oktaf.

"Maki aku sepuasmu, aku terima. Bunuh aku jika kau menginginkan aku mati."

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang kini menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis itu menahan tangisnya. Tangannya mengepal sangat erat di sisi tubuhnya dan bahunya bergetar hebat.

"_Bunga sakura mekar lebih awal dari biasanya. Saat musim semi tiba, kita akan berada pada jalan yang sama."_

Begitu mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke, Sakura langsung menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan intens. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu dalam satu kesempatan.

"J-Jadi?"

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, cairan bening meluncur dari kelopak mata Sakura. Melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan mengatakannya berulang kali. Jadi, dengarkan aku," ucap Sasuke di sela pelukannya.

"Ng," Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," aku Sasuke.

Hari itu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua membatalkan niat masing-masing untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Akhirnya, pasangan kekasih itu memutuskan untuk kuliah di Universitas Konoha─di jurusan yang berbeda tentunya.

Meskipun begitu, Tuhan selalu mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mempertemukan takdir kita, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Love is not getting, but giving, not a wild dream of pleasure, and madness of desire … it is goodness, and honor, and peace**__**,**__** and pure living. **_

_(__Henry Van Dyke__)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini sampai selesai. **_**Long time no see!**_** Saya kembali lagi dengan fict SasuSaku, semoga kalian suka. Jangan tanya kenapa oneshot ini begitu panjang, saya juga nggak ngerti. Tapi yang jelas, fict ini didedikasikan untuk ****Event 'Surat'****! Semoga memenuhi persyaratan~ Karena aku masih dalam tahap belajar, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Tolong bantu, ya :) Karena ini hampir 7k, aku nggak yakin typo udah bersih meski udah kucek berkali-kali. Jadi kalau ada typo tolong beritahu aku, ya.**

**Oh, ya! Buat yang UN tahun ini, semangat! Buat yg enggak, selamat libur UN~ Hihihi XD**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
